


The Last Ten Years

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Week 2013 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day Five: McKinley</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Ten Years

Sebastian Smythe first met Blaine Anderson at the age of six years old, when they both attended the same fortnight-long music summer camp in California. Sebastian was thrilled, having spent approximately three months, two weeks and five days begging his parents to let him attend, thrusting brochure after brochure in their faces and even attempting a hunger strike. The prospect of cookies had won him over in about twenty minutes. 

 

Blaine, on the other hand, was tucked in the corner of his cabin that first evening, knees curled up to his chest, casting the other boys nervous glances. It wasn’t that he didn’t love music; it was more the thought of spending an entire two weeks without his older brother, Cooper at his side.

 

The kids that Blaine went to school with weren’t really his friends. They called him names, pulled at his curls and giggled at both his bow ties and his homemade superhero costumes. They didn’t let him play with them during recess, leaving him to sit at the edge of the school yard by himself, drawing cartoons, tongue stuck out in concentration.

 

“Why are you being boring?” Sebastian asked bluntly as he flopped down next to Blaine, startling the smaller boy. He never had been one for beating around the bush.  
“Well, I don’t know anyone,” Blaine murmured, his cheeks flushing slightly at Sebastian’s persistent gaze.   
Sebastian rolled his eyes with a huff. “That’s the whole point of camp, to make friends.”

 

Blaine was quiet, scratching a mosquito bite on his knee absentmindedly. “Would you like to be my friend?” he asked finally, giving Sebastian a smile so hopeful and bright that he couldn’t possibly have resisted.  
“Sure,” Sebastian grinned toothily, wrapping his arm around the other boy. “My name is Sebastian but you can call me Bas or Seb, but not Sebby because that’s what my mommy calls me. Or you could just call me friend, if you forget,” he added as an afterthought.

 

The dark haired boy giggled softly, pushing his curls back from his eyes. “I’m Blaine. I’m not sure what else you could call me, I don’t have many nicknames. Coop calls me Squirt or Blainey sometimes, but I’m not sure I like those.”  
Sebastian turned to him curiously. “Coop? Is that your imaginary friend?”  
“No!” Blaine snapped indignantly. “Coop is my brother. My real brother.”  
“Oh,” Sebastian replied, clearly a little disappointed. “My imaginary friend is called Jimmy.”  
Blaine looked up in surprise, before leaning closer to whisper into Sebastian’s ear with a grin. “Can we be friends forever?”  
Sebastian just chuckled in response, nudging his side playfully before he finally nodded in agreement.

 

Blaine and Sebastian were inseparable for the entire fortnight and of course, when the time came for them to say their goodbyes, they promised to write to each other all the time. Only when they got home did they realise they didn’t have an address for one another to actually be able to do so.

 

*

 

The next time Sebastian saw Blaine was on his first day at McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. His family had relocated again, with a promise of it being the last time before he graduated, allowing him to get through his entire junior and senior years in one place, at one school. He’d been going to private schools for as long as he could remember, but the closest to the house they’d bought was Dalton Academy out in Westerville, which had an impenetrable waiting list, a mile long.

 

He wasn’t sure how he knew, but Sebastian was positive it was Blaine. From the hazel of his eyes and the deep colour of his hair, even though it was gelled back unlike the wild curls he’d once known. A bright red bow tie, just like the one he’d worn to the end of camp event, when they’d shared an abrupt slow dance together under the fairy lights, hands brushing awkwardly. 

 

His suspicions were confirmed when someone called out Blaine’s name across the corridor, his head snapping up as he greeted the girl that came running towards him. Blaine’s eyes fell momentarily upon Sebastian, giving him a polite but vague smile. 

 

Sebastian’s stomach dropped slightly, hand tightening around the schedule in his hand. He may have recognised Blaine, but the other boy had absolutely no idea who he was. Well, he’d just have to find a way to make him remember.

 

*

 

Blaine sat in the computer lab one afternoon, about ten days into the new semester. He was bored. As in, contemplating eating his pencil for entertainment, bored. Computer class was the epitome of pointless - an hour twice a week set aside for students to improve their basic word processing skills. It was the twenty first century, every teenager knew how to use a word programme - thus, computer class became sitting on Facebook or messaging each other through the internal chat system.

 

Just as Blaine was starting to wonder whether time had in fact stopped, just to taunt him, a small chat window appeared at the bottom of the screen. The sensible half of the student population used their actual name as their screen name, but the other half were the wise crack type, coming up with all kinds of ridiculous titles for themselves. The one in the corner in that moment, however, did make Blaine smile, at least a little.

 

 **yourfriend:**  Why the frown, gorgeous?  
 **blainedevon:**  ‘Your friend?‘ A little presumptuous, isn‘t it?  
 **blainedevon:**  I’m bored. Aren’t you bored? I don’t mean to alarm you, but I think the world may have stopped spinning, it is that dull in here.  
 **yourfriend:**  Not at all, I am your friend. I must admit, I am a little offended regarding the boredom, given that you are now talking to me.

 

Blaine’s smile grew, his cheeks flushing a little as he glanced around the class. Most in his class were people he knew at least well enough to be able to hazard a guess at their screen name; not one clue as to who could be the mysterious person on the other end of the conversation.

 

 **blainedevon:**  How can you be my friend when I don’t even know your name? And I am significantly less bored now, so thank you.  
 **yourfriend:**  You do know my name, you just don’t seem to remember it. You’re very welcome, Blaine Anderson.  
 **blainedevon:** Okay, that’s a little creepy. Who are you?!  
 **yourfriend:**  All in good time, B.

 

_yourfriend is now offline_

 

Blaine stared at the screen for some time, turning over every single possibility he could come up with. He assumed it was someone messing with him, a practical joke of some sort, and pushed it to the back of his mind. 

 

*

 

Yet, the messages continued, every computer class, twice a week, without fail. The problem was, Blaine couldn’t narrow down the possible identities of the user to just the people in his class - there were half a dozen other computer classes running at the same time, lined up, booth after booth through the lab, all linked up to the same network. 

 

After a while, he stopped minding quite so much. It didn’t take long for him to realise that this person, whoever it was, that he was speaking to, was someone he could trust. There was never an uncomfortable or awkward moment between them, nor did the person seem to be trying to do anything but be a friend to Blaine. 

 

Blaine’s interest was peaked once more with the messages one Thursday afternoon. It was no secret around McKinley that he was gay, a fact well known and largely accepted. The jocks tended to leave him alone, for the simple reason that he was friends with many of the cheerleaders, and they didn’t want to risk the wrath of their girlfriends.

 

 **yourfriend:**  You’re sort of beautiful when you blush, you know that?  
 **blainedevon:**  I’m going to take that as a compliment.  
 **yourfriend:**  Oh, you should. I don’t give them out easily, killer.

 

Blaine paused, frowning at the nickname. There was something familiar about it, something that tickled at the corners of his memory, itching to get out. He just couldn’t seem to figure out just what it was. At least, not yet, anyway.

 

*

 

Two weeks later, all became clear. Blaine was wearing the red bow tie again - it was one of his favourites, after all - and had just signed in when a chat box popped up.

 

 **yourfriend:**  I love that bow tie.  
 **blainedevon:**  Me too!   
 **yourfriend:**  Do you remember the fairy lights, B? You were smaller then; we both were. But I’ll never forget your red bow tie.

 

Blaine froze, his fingers stilling over the keys, a million hazy memories crashing into him all at once. Before he could type out the name that had once been so familiar to him, a little note popped up.

 

_yourfriend is now offline_

 

The second the bell rang, Blaine sprung from his seat, sprinting down the row of chairs, scanning for anyone that could possibly be Sebastian. It had been ten years, he could only guess what he looked like now. Tall, probably. The same sandy hair, no doubt. And the vibrant, sparkling green eyes, those wouldn’t have changed.

 

“Looking for me?”   
Blaine whirled around, coming face to face with Sebastian Smythe, for the first time since music camp all those years ago. The freckles, the eyes, the smile; it was his Sebastian, that he knew so well but in many ways didn’t know at all.

 

“All these years, and I don’t even get a hug?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow, chuckling fondly as Blaine threw himself into his arms.   
“I can’t believe I didn’t realise it was you, I’m so sorry, I- _mmph_.”  
Blaine was cut off as Sebastian leaned down and pressed their lips firmly together, the buzz around them dying down as the last students trailed out.

 

“What was that for?” Blaine asked when Sebastian pulled back, eyelashes fluttering, his cheeks dusted pink.  
“The last ten years,” Sebastian shrugged, leaning down once more for a proper kiss; Blaine rocking up onto his toes to return it just as eagerly.


End file.
